The present invention relates to quartz crystal oscillator elements and more particularly to a new and improved quartz crystal oscillator element.
Oscillator elements of various types are known. Generally the known oscillator elements comprise a quartz crystal substrate having a tuning fork configuration with two parallel prongs extending therefrom and have a natural frequency on the order of 32 KHZ. These conventional oscillator elements have electrodes disposed on opposed major surfaces thereof so that great care is required in mounting them and in making external circuit connections to them. During bonding of lead wires to the electrodes the conventional oscillator elements are subject to cracking because of their extreme thinness. Furthermore, the thins conventional oscillator elements have a low impact resistance.